A Kamesmas Carol
by MagicHalo
Summary: Based on Charles Dicken's 'A Christmas Carol'; Kendall has had nothing but bad Christmases and it causes tension between his friends and family. Maybe he's taken it a bit too far this year, so Kendall must be visited by three ghosts. Kames/Cargan
1. Preface

**Yo yo**, **what up my peeps! =P**

**If you may or may not know me, I'm sorry about being absent for so long. It's just been one big writers block that I couldn't go over, but I've come back for the season to write a Christmas fic**

**I'd like to say a very _Merry Christmas_ to everyone, and this is my Christmas gift to you so I hope you enjoy it =D I just love Christmas!  
><strong>

**Title**: A Kames-mas Carol

**Pairings:** Kames/Cargan

**Summary:** An adaptive BTR slash story from _Charles Dicken's _'A Christmas Carol'; Kendall has had nothing but bad Christmases and it causes tension between his friends and family. Maybe he's taken it a bit too far this year, so Kendall must be visited by three ghosts of Christmas.  
>-<p>

_A Kames-mas Carol_

Once upon a time, the Christmas Spirit descended down onto the small town of Hollywood, spreading joy and peace among the civilians of the small LA town. Everywhere you look spectacles of reds, greens and whites graced the streets in brightly lit decorations. The festive season filled the hearts of children as they grew merry in the celebration. The feeling continued to drift by, even to the Palm Woods Resort that lay in the outskirts of the city.

The resort, which was managed by a Grinch-y hotel manager, was being decked out by lots of decorations hanging loosely above the guests. While opposed to this kind of arrangement, his sense of power was cut down by a higher authority, as Regional Manager Taylor had wanted, and was willingly funding, to decorate the hotel to fit with the festive season. Still standing by his grouchy attitude, Mr Bitters the manager had let the thirteen year old girl, Katie Knight, to do all the decorating herself, giving no care to design. However, she herself was busy at this time, needing to buy a multitude of gifts for her friends, family, acquaintances, and even her enemies. In fact, all of them needed to. All except her older brother, Kendall, who had his presents bought, wrapped and ready to sit under the tree.

So with all his friends out buying presents, Kendall had offered to decorate the lobby to occupy his friendless time. As he finished hanging up the silver tinsel, he smiled at the shiny decoration and lived in the moment. Kendall loved celebrating occasions with his family and friends together, giving them all a reason to stick together. But behind that cheery exterior, he felt resentment for the Christmas holiday. He wouldn't go far to say he hated Christmas, but he had a distaste for the season. The reason behind this lead back to a younger form of the blonde boy, during one Christmas day where his joyful feelings were replaced by those of lament and sadness, due to a deceased loved one. His father had died right before Christmas, so he grew a disliking to the holiday. There was always something bad happening to him right before the holiday.

The boy still loved celebrating, however, he couldn't let a past event hinder his enjoyment, and the necessity of togetherness. That's why he still offered to help decorate the lobby. Once every little piece was placed, he saw leftovers in the box of decorations. Apartment 2J could always use some sprucing up.

"Hey, Mr Bitters. Is it okay if I take the rest of this stuff to decorate our apartment?" Kendall questioned when he saw the manager step out from his office.

"Sure, whatever. Less stuff to deal with." Bitters answered, paying no mind to the box of decorations. Kendall looked at him strangely, before hefting up the box and making his way back to the apartment. Just before taking his steps to the elevators, his best friend, James entered the Palm Woods alone. It was strange to see him alone, since Kendall thought he was out with the rest of the crew.

"Hey James, how come you're back so soon?" Kendall greeted with a warm smile. James gave back a small and shy smirk and made his way over to greet Kendall.

"Ah, I didn't tell you guys but I already bought presents for everyone and I didn't feel like hanging around the mall anymore. Especially if I'm by myself, since no one wanted me to find out what my presents were early." James answered. Kendall thought it was similar to his excuse. But at least he didn't feel alone now.

"Besides, I had some things to do back here. Actually, Kendall could I talk to you for a second?" James looked nervous when he said this. Kendall eyed him curiously, but brushed it off. He set the box down and went over to him.

"Sure, what's up?" Kendall wondered, thinking about what had James so anxious.

"Um, its a bit personal.." James whispered. Kendall looked around for a secretive place. Kendall pointed to the pool huts outside, and James agreed. Together, they walked to a vacant one, and pulled the curtains behind them. It was just them two alone, in a small room, where all spoken words remain in that tiny space. Thinking about that made James feel even more nervous about doing this.

"Okay, Kendall," James stammered, breathing out harshly and fixating his eyes to the floor, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, and I just figured now would be a good time to because of the season but uh," James puffed out that long sentence and took another shallow breath.

"Kendall, I like you. N-not just in a friendship way, but.." James just stopped talking then, and when he elevated his eyes up to meet Kendall's, he knew that Kendall knew what he meant. If any clear indication, with Kendall's widened eyes, his dropped mouth, and ceaseless actions, Kendall had made the right connections. And it shocked him.

"K-Kendall..? A-Are you okay? You don't have to.." James really didn't want to deal with this part of the moment, feeling the tension and the anxiety of the response he could only wish to get. And frankly, for Kendall, he didn't feel much for it either. He just knew something bad was going to happen this Christmas, it was just tradition. Kendall was awaiting for this moment to just past by, and not care for it. But when it involves his best friend, his friend that meant something close to him, he started to panic.

"No, James. This is great! I mean this is just peachy. I was just waiting for this moment, y'know?" Kendall spouted with fits of giggles in between, looking madly with craze. James grew worried, and all the more heart broken.

"I mean, just one moment you're decorating the halls with boughs of holly, then the next, your best friend comes up to you and wants to kiss you under the mistletoe, I mean, what are the odds, huh?"

"Kendall, I don't-"

"No, this is just fabulous. As if I didn't have enough Christmas stress to worry about.." Kendall's long and loud rant started to dim down, and the rage was starting to seethe. But that hurt, and crushed look on Kendall's face diminished all hope from James.

"Kendall, just calm down. I wasn't asking for anything. I just thought you should know."

"I know, James." Kendall smoothed out the expression on his face, "I'm not mad at you, I just.. I need some time to think over this okay. I'm sorry I went off at you, I just...want to be alone right now." Kendall didn't even look at James, but picked up the box of decorations and marched out of the hut, taking long strides back to the apartment, where he knew he would be alone. That left James along in the hut, the melodrama drawing attention of everyone to James, who decided he wanted to be alone as well. He shut the doors right before tears started to fall.

Kendall stormed in the apartment, bring with him the tension of the drama that easily filled the atmosphere of the room. He dropped the box and decided to sleep it off. He entered the room that he and James shared. The drawn blinds letting the shadows cover the room, a comfortable setting for slumber settling in. Kendall didn't even bother changing into some comfy clothes, he just flopped right into bed. He laid there thinking about the dire situation that has happened.

He may have just lost his best friend over this stupid little fight. As much as it pained for him to think so, and to suffer the inevitable curse of Christmas, he may have lost something special and crucial to him. He just couldn't get James out of his mind ever since that moment, and it didn't help that he was facing James' side of the room. Eventually, just lying there on his warm, cozy bed soon enveloped sleep's hold and he slowly drifted behind his eyelids.


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

_A Kames-mas Carol_

_Kendall slept peacefully in his bed. All the cares and worries drifted by without attention needed to be given to. A dawn had fallen over the town, and morning was soon approaching. An excitement of the season awoke the boy and he shot up from his bed. When he realised that there wasn't anything for him to worry too much about, he laid back in his bed. His phone laid on the nightstand next to him, and the time was 6:55 am, 5 minutes before his alarm was set. He laid there and stared at his phone's wallpaper, a photo of him and his friends. On the side, there was him and James, an arm thrown over their shoulders. Why didn't Kendall see this earlier, there was a dynamic in their friendship that seemed greater than beyond the basic companion. _

_Kendall immediately started worrying for James. Across the room, the bed remained vacant, its rightful occupant missing for the night. It occurred to him that James hasn't come back after the rest of the day, and soon his thoughts were plagued with concern. That was until his attention was grabbed by the ringtone of the alarm._

_'Gotta live it Big Time'_

_Kendall grew exhausted with all the worry that he figured 5 more minutes couldn't hurt. He hit the snooze button and turned around and faced away from the troubles._

"_Hey, you gotta get up!"_

"_Wha..?" Kendall was startled on hearing voices. He shot up from bed again, and his phone started to shine brightly with a white light that contrasted to the dark tones of the morning. He picked up his phone and saw something really strange._

"_Yo, Kendall. You up yet?" Right on the screen stood a boy wearing white clothes. He had short brown, spiky hair, with big brown eyes. If he saw it correctly, the boy looked a lot like Logan. _

"_L-Logan, is that you? Why are you on video call?" Kendall asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _

"_Logan? Who's Logan? Oh," The boy called from within his phone. As he approached the screen, his arms reached out and stuck out from Kendall's phone. To his disbelief, he held his phone out as more and more body parts started to climb out of the phone. It jumped out of the phone and stood tall in the room. Altogether, he really did look like Logan. Was he really Logan? He started to believe it not, just because he couldn't believe that a boy had literally just climbed out of his phone._

"_W-Who are you? And why do you look like Logan." Kendall stood up in caution, completely awake._

"_Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. And the reason you can call me Logan, is because I chose to resemble a form that is most familiar to you. You're gonna need to since we're going to spend a lot of time now." The ghost 'Logan' said._

"_Wait, what are you saying? A ghost? Am I dead?" Kendall panicked in frenzy._

"_No, your not dead. I just came for a visit."_

"_Really? A visit from the Ghost of Christmas Past? Isn't that a little cliché?" Kendall teased._

"_You could say that. However, that's besides the point. I think you know where I'm going with this." Logan walked up to the window, and drew back the blinds. Outside, a light dust of snow started to waft through the air. _

"_You're really going to show me my past? How? I'd like to see you try," _

"_Just trust me on this," Logan stuck out his arm to be reached, and Kendall complied to his request and grabbed for Logan's arm. Logan used his other hand to open the window, and a heavier gust of snow buffeted Kendall's face. He felt his arm get dragged, and he started to follow the force, until he realised they were climbing out of the window. Kendall went from calm to frightened as he feared that he was going to fall from the second storey. Instead, he felt himself suspend in mid-air, and soon gliding around. He had his eyes shut tight until he gave a little peak, and saw the little town below him._

"_Whoa, are we- are we flying?" Kendall asked, and his arms wrapped tighter against Logan's own arm. Logan gave a small little laugh before dashing through the snow._

"_You could say that. But more importantly, look down. Do the sights remind you of anything?" Logan and Kendall descended down among the town. Kendall looked around and saw that these weren't the streets of LA anymore. These were the streets of-_

"_Minnesota?" Kendall continued to explore more and more of the familiar streets he grew up in. A flood of nostalgia came to Kendall and he started to tear just slightly._

"_Yep, this is Minnesota, back home where you spent plenty of Christmas' here." The two flying boys arrived at a familiar home that belonged to the Knight's_

"_We're home." Kendall said as a statement, rather than having the disbelief he was home and questioned the existence._

"_Yeah, now let's go in, and look at a warming scene," Logan snapped his fingers, and they found themselves smiling at the little scene. It was a warm and cozy atmosphere, a real and true Christmas. But it looked unfamiliar._

"_Does this look familiar to you?" Logan asked. As identical as it looked like the home he lived in, in honesty it wasn't anything Kendall's seen before. He shook his head._

"_I figured you wouldn't remember, especially for your age. This is your first Christmas." The scene that once held no meaning now meant a lot more to Kendall as he stared at the events being held. Out from the kitchen came Mrs Knight, Kendall's mom with a bowl of popcorn and cranberries, with a needle and thread. She sat and began to thread piece by piece a pattern of berry and corn, berry and corn. From upstairs, a tall, rugged and burly man carried a little parcel wrapped in blue cloth downstairs. The man sat down next to Mrs Knight and gave a kiss on her cheek._

"_D-Dad.." Kendall whispered. He hasn't seen that face in a while, and yet it came to him instinctively and naturally. Logan placed a comforting hand on Kendall's back, rubbing soothing __patterns._

_Kendall's dad shifted the parcel around and unfurled the cloth, which was actually a blanket, and revealed the face of a tiny baby being cradled in his arms. The little baby laid silent, napping away as he basked in the surroundings, enveloped with the spirit of Christmas. Kendall smiled back at his younger self, feeling a sense of joy from his first Christmas._

"_Merry Christmas, Baby," Kendall's dad said to Mrs Knight. They stole a handful of kisses and snuggled up close to each other by the fireplace. Then their attention went to the little one, feeling blessed for their first child._

"_Merry Christmas, Kendall." Kendall's dad also gave more of his love to his son, a soft and gentler kiss placed on the head of the baby, who began to open his eyes. _

"_Enjoying your first Christmas?" Logan asked, as he continued to watch the scene._

"_Looks like it," Kendall said cheerfully, feeling full of devotion and love from his parents. It was a traditional Christmas._

"_But things took a turn for the worse, didn't it?" Logan said boldly, having to face the fact. Kendall's smile diminished, a frown forming on his lips, and a moisture in the corner of his eyes._

_Logan snapped his fingers again, and the scene accelerated 6 years later. The house started to change and turn differently, but the Christmas tree remained where it stood, but with two little boys under it. One had long blonde hair, the other with long brown hair. They both wore their Pyjamas, Kendall in a red onesie, and James in light blue pyjamas with monkey faces all over it. _

"_C'mon let's go save the world, James," A little six-year-old Kendall declared as he played with his new Spiderman action figure. The other little six-year-old James giggled along with Kendall as he picked up his Superman action figure and joined in with him, running around manically and laughing with such joy. They were feeling mighty, above the world like nothing could ever hurt them. There was an invincibility that accompanied the man of steel and the amazing spidey. _

"_It looks innocent now, but it all goes wrong. It's a Christmas curse." Kendall said realistically. He was all too familiar with this scene, he couldn't go and watch it all over again. Even if he looked away, he could still hear it, still recount and witness the events unfolding. Logan stood and watched._

_The sound of shattered dishes rung in the household, followed by sobs. The two boys stopped playing before they went into the kitchen and saw Mrs Knight clutching herself, falling to the floor with tears pouring out endlessly. _

"_Mommy, what's wrong?" Little Kendall asked. He saw the handset of the phone dangling from the wall and the dial tone beeped through. _

"_Oh, Kendall. Y-Your father.." Mrs Knight tried to say through her cries but couldn't. The gravity of the seriousness pounded heavily on their little family. Kendall didn't need another explanation before he realised what had happened. His father was gone from his world, oh so prematurely. If Mrs Knight didn't cry the most from the disaster, then Little Kendall would've taken the record. He cried the most, boasting out in despair and lamentation. Even Little James was familiar with his friend's dad that he too cried as well. He couldn't even fathom the reality for his world, but he shared with Kendall, and felt it somewhat._

_Mrs Knight scooped up the two little boys in her arms, holding them tightly, and letting them share tears to cry. There was nothing but despair that filled the house, evacuating all sense of joy from the season. Their cries rang loudly that another cry called from upstairs._

"_Oh, Katie," Mrs Knight pulled away from their huddle and ran to tend to the youngest Knight. Kendall stood there crying, and James did what he thought was right. He pulled his friend in for a hug, a symbol of comfort in order to calm the tears of the little blonde. James had to pull together and stopped crying and he gave pats on Kendall's back and coddled every cry until the two boys grew tired and exhausted. James lead them both onto the couch and they cuddled together under their favourite blankets and slept head to head. _

_Once silence filled the scene, Kendall turned back around. _

"_My dad died on Christmas. It had to specifically happen on this day, the day of joy. I can't believe it happened." Kendall reminisced, wanting to release his anger._

"_It is a shame, but it happens. It's a part of life. All things will come to an end, Kendall. You're just gonna have to accept that. I'm so sorry." Logan put a hand on Kendall's shoulder to give him his sympathies, "But, I think its bad that you didn't share that piece of your life with anyone though. Besides your mom, Katie and James, you never once talked about it. And as a result, you hung onto that, and let it ruin your Christmases. Eventually, even James began to forget for your sake, and tried to cheer your festive spirit up. But you let your father's death get between you and the holiday. Soon, it came between you and James. And it still does."_

_Logan snapped his fingers again and time ran even faster. The little blonde boy grew older and older until Kendall faced a teen, his thirteen-year-old self. As Kendall saw his familiar self, he also saw the differing changes around him. The extravagant Christmas tree downsized to a small four feet with just a few ornaments, the room seemed less dazzling with the lack of Christmas decorations, more like none, and the household was very quiet. Even a mouse could stir up a racket. _

_Kendall watched TV mindlessly, as he laid back into the couch, watching lame and cheesy Christmas spin-offs. He was bored out of his mind, but he had nothing better to do on this quiet, calm, relaxing holiday. His attention was captured when the door was knocked, and Kendall went to answer it._

"_Hey, Kendall. Merry Christmas." James greeted with a warming smile, carrying a long, slender box wrapped in Christmas themed paper, and a red bow on top. _

"_Hi James," Kendall said, a false cover evident in his greeting._

"_Got you a gift, c'mon open it up. I've been waiting to give this to you," James handed the box to Kendall, and shrugged off his coat covered in snow. Kendall sat on the ground and dropped his present. His hands picked gently at the pieces of tape, and tore off the ribbon. He carefully took off the lid of the box, and inside, under all the confetti, was a wooden hockey stick. Along the handle, there was an engraved number which is the same number on Kendall's hockey jersey. Next to it was his name in cursive writing. The end of the stick had gauze wrapped around it. _

"_It's not much, but do you like it?" James asked with much hope. It took a lot of time and effort to make it, and seeing that crack of a smile dawn Kendall's face made it all worth it. That small smile was reflected back on James as Kendall's spirit was raised on high._

"_I love it, James. Thank you, and Merry Christmas. I don't really have anything to give you, I'm sorry-" Kendall felt bad about it, but James interrupted him._

"_It's okay, Kendall. I know what Christmas means to you and I know that you'd want to be alone during this time. Just being here with you on Christmas is all I can ask for." James said sincerely, and Kendall was really grateful for having a friend like James. Kendall did what came naturally and gave a warm, enveloping hug to James, who had blushed crazily. Luckily, Kendall didn't see it, he just wanted James' presence, and that was enough._

_Just then, another set of knocks were present. Kendall pulled away from James and went to answer it. Carlos and Logan were together from the outside. Normally, Kendall would politely decline and push them away, but he felt a bit too welcoming and inviting this Christmas, that he brought them in to celebrate. Here together, the four of them, they celebrated a nice, cheerful day that made Kendall smile once in many a year of Christmases. But there was still a Christmas curse for this year. Another bad thing was bound to happen._

"_Sorry guys, I think you should go home. I just want to be alone for a bit. But we'll hang out some more tomorrow," Kendall suddenly said, to the surprise of his friends. But they could see how he needed a moment so they agreed._

"_Okay, Kendall. We'll hang out tomorrow." Logan said standing up with Carlos and James as they made their way out._

_"Merry Christmas, dude," Carlos said to Kendall before those two departed. Yet James remained. _

"_I wanted to spend Christmas with you, Kendall," James whispered to Kendall by the door. He had a sad look on his face, which made Kendall feel even more guilty than he started out with._

"_I know and I'm sorry, James. Thank you so much for the hockey stick, and a Merry Christmas." Kendall gave an apologetic smile before turning back into the house. He picked up his hockey stick and stared at it for a bit. His fingers trailed over the engraving. He abandoned the stick on the couch before going to nap for the day._

"_Even on Christmas, you turn away your friends," The ghost said. Kendall soon felt that same guilt anchoring in his stomach. He really hasn't had much of a great Christmas ever since then, and he could see the effects of that impacting on his life. He turned away so much joy, and chose to live in his despair. And it's not always the comfort hanging around sadness. _

"_Well, Kendall, ready to go back," The ghost, Logan, asked. He was ready to take Kendall back and prepare him for another friend of his. When Kendall gave the signal, turning away from the scenes of the past, A bright light flashed blindingly in Kendall's eyes before he started blacking out._

**So how is it so far? Liking your gift?**

**Okay, so originally this was suppose to be one long big oneshot but I didn't have enough time to get this completed before today (Christmas) so I'm separating it into parts. Be patient, I will have this done quickly and soon enough so you can all have a wonderful Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year**

_May the spirit of the season burn brightly in these hours 3_


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present

__**Hey guys, Got one more in now. **

**It's in normal font since we're in the present, but I know I get confused between the real world and the ghost world, just bear with me, I tried making it as obvious as possible. Just ask if you're confused =P**

**Anyways, Enjoy! Hope its still a Merry Christmas to you all =D  
><strong>

_A Kames-mas Carol_

–

_'Hey, hey, listen to your heart now'_

Kendall woke up in his bed. Did he just dream all that just now? It did seem real enough. Kendall reached over to his phone still ringing the alarm. He stared at the phone, then held it away from him, preparing him from any other ghastly ghouls going to jump out from it.

"Ugh.." Kendall heard a groan from the next bed over. Kendall immediately began to wonder if it was James and he returned, sleeping silently in his bed. But as he went over to check on him, it looked nothing like James. In fact, it looked a bit more like..

"Carlos?" Kendall questioned, wondering why he would be in the tall boy's bed. He tugged on the sheets that the boy was lying on, and it caused him to fall over and off the bed. But strangely enough, he didn't hear a loud thump that Carlos would have exhibit from falling from heights, which he has done so many, many times.

"What's going on?" The accident prone boy leaped up on his feet. His clothes were similar to Logan, ahem, The Ghost of Christmas Past, all white.

"C-Carlos, is that you? Or are you.."

"The Ghost of Christmas Present," The ghost said, putting in a fake ghostly voice to make him sound terrifying. But he wasn't fooling anybody.

"It's not going to work," Kendall said lamely, which made the ghost curse under his breath.

"Well, at any rate, we gotta get going Kendall," The ghost said, starting to head out the door.

"Mm, okay. Mind if I call you Carlos?" Kendall asked, following the boy-ghost.

"Yeah, sure. I've always liked that name." Carlos smiled back at Kendall.

"You definitely look like a Carlos, I'll tell ya that." Kendall proceeded before following Carlos out into the hallways. The two of them looked at each other, transparency filling in to replace their solid shape. They really did start to look like ghosts now.

"So, tell me Kendall. What would be the perfect Christmas, in your opinion?" Carlos turned and asked.

"Um, well I guess, having the whole family together, celebrating the season, wrapping gifts and placing them under the Christmas tree and having a big Christmas dinner, y'know, just the normal Christmas-y traditions." Kendall answered sincerely in the image of his Christmas.

"Well, don't you ever feel like you have a perfect Christmas sometimes?" Carlos questioned Kendall, before they both walked into the living room, where Carlos, Logan, Katie and Mrs Knight were all busy preparing final plans for the big moment tomorrow morning. Carlos and Logan were in a corner, gathering their purchased gifts and having them wrapped in their own way. Katie was decorating the apartment, taking off from what Kendall was going to do, hoping that the gesture would be a nice way to brighten up his Christmas morning. Mrs Knight was slaving away in the kitchen preparing the Christmas dinner. The sun was slowly descending, darkness arising much quickly this Winter. It did all look so perfect, despite the lack of two friends that weren't present. James never came back. Kendall was still snoozing away.

"It does look pretty festive, I'll tell you that. Everyone's really put so much effort to make a wonderful Christmas." Kendall said whole heartedly. Carlos grinned at the sight.

"Shall we take a closer look," Carlos began to walk into the heart of the home. He brought Kendall over to the two boys wrapping gifts. Their backs were faced towards each other, making sure the other didn't see what they bought for each other.

"Ooh, I hope Logan would really love this," The present Carlos whispered as he stared at the gift he bought Logan. The ghost 'Carlos' and Kendall peered over his shoulders to look at the gift. Carlos held in his hand a soft, furry, brown teddy bear. It had a heart stitched on its left where a real heart should be. It's two paws on its feet had a red stitching in the shape of cursive writing reading 'Logie' and 'Bear' on each paw respectively. It has a little button nose and a lopsided smile, which Carlos thought really did remind him a lot like Logan. He really did hope he liked the gift, he spent a lot of time at the Build-A-Bear making it.

Carlos tucked the bear into the box and closed it up, wrapping the box with wrapping paper and finalised with a bow. Aside for it, Carlos was still busy writing his card out for Logan. The card wasn't just your everyday store bought card, Carlos actually went and bought cardboard and drew all over it for Logan, with a personalised message on the inside. Before Carlos was packing the card away in the envelope, he gave a quick, short kiss on the inside of the card, putting his love into it.

"Wait, y-you and Logan?" Kendall asked 'Carlos'. It was as close to the real Carlos as he could ask.

"Um, yeah." Carlos said, blushing crazily.

"How long?"

"Well about 14-15? Not that long." Carlos admitted, his blush fading.

"It seems long,"

"Not as long as James, Kendall. Back when you got that hockey stick, that personal one you used that you got many Christmases ago," Carlos admitted, and Kendall grew in disbelief. Really, way back then? How could Kendall be so blind. It's still hasn't gone through him yet, the reality of the news. He was still not phased.

"Okay, well back to you and Logan. Does he feel the same way?" Kendall tried to steer the attention away.

"Well, let's see." Carlos directed the attention from the real him to the real Logan.

Logan got busy working on his gift for Carlos. Logan got him a new helmet, but not just a normal helmet. It was much more stronger and sturdier than Carlos' one, so it'd help sustain head damage that the injury prone boy would be at risk of. And this one was white, like a blank canvas. Logan figured he'd like to personalise his own helmet, in fact for all of them to write and draw and scribble all over it. With that helmet was a packet of markers, all sorts of colours accompanying the packet. On the small corner of the back of the helmet, Logan drew on a tiny heart. It has a black outline, and it was coloured in pink and red. Logan smiled at his gift, hoping Carlos was going to like it. He packed it away in a large box, and slipped in the markers next to it, before closing it away. He slapped on a bow on the box and worked on his card. He couldn't be as creative to hand-make a card, but he had lots to say in it, literally pouring his heart onto the blank white of the card. Soon it was filled with sentimental words and he hoped his feelings were returned. He left it all to fate and let the results show tomorrow morning.

"Well, I guess that answers that. Are you happy?" Kendall said smugly, but still smiling for the joy of his friends.

"I am, of course. However, the real 'Carlos' doesn't know anything about that."

"Oh," Kendall's smile went away, realising he really wasn't talking to Carlos

"But uh," Carlos began, starting to talk in a whisper, "when you get back into your body, do both Carlos and Logan a favour and set them up together, will ya?" Carlos grinned childishly.

"I will, I'll make it happen," Kendall said watching the two of them continue to wrap presents. Carlos brought attention back to the two ladies of the apartment. Mrs Knight was starting to finalise the last pieces of the Christmas dinner, but Katie was still placing decorations around the apartment.

"Honey, don't you think you're overdoing it, just a bit?" Mrs Knight asked, taking her attention away from dinner for the second.

"No mom, I want Kendall to see this and be full of Christmas cheer when he wakes up. I want him to be happy," Katie said, and Mrs Knight looked proudly yet sympathetically at her. She knew what her son would be going through, the pain and depression from losing a loved one, even she hasn't gotten over it. But she can bide for it, at least for the kids, because even the kids can help mask her pain. She's blessed to have her family the way they are.

"Okay, I'm sure he'll be appreciative of your decorations. Now come help me set up dinner." Mrs Knight beckoned for her, while taking out the roast from the oven. Immediately, the overpowering aroma of turkey filled the apartment, and three sets of noses sniffed the elegance of the food.

"Mmm, cooked up another winner, Mrs Knight" Logan complimented. Mrs Knight shot back a smile in thanks. Katie dropped her decorations and was setting up plates and cutlery and glasses for six. Logan and Carlos finished off their wrapping and ceased, leaving the remainder for after dinner.

"Should we go fetch Kendall and James?" Logan and Carlos asked, knowing it just wasn't a family dinner without them.

"No, just let them be for now. They need their time." Mrs Knight said sadly, also wishing the same that they would come for dinner.

"You see there Kendall?" 'Carlos' said to Kendall while they watched the final touches of dinner get prepared, before they dug into the feast. "You push people away there Kendall, and now you're not even spending Christmas with your family. You're hung up, Kendall." Kendall began to felt guilt, watching the warm family enjoy their meal without them, and this began to hurt more than his pain over his father.

"You want to join them?" Carlos asked, starting to fade away.

"Yeah, but not just me..."

Me and James, together, as a family for Christmas.

The ghost Carlos disappeared completely, and as Kendall looked back, The ghost's frame was radiating a shining bright light, and the luminosity knocked Kendall out.

–

**I'll try and get the next one on soon enough, so until then, Au Revoire =D**


	4. Ghost of Christmas Future

_A Kames-mas Carol_

_'Look around, every light is shining now, it's brighter somehow'_

**The phone rang on the nightstand, sounding as if it's been going off for a while, as the ringtone hit the bridge. Kendall was really out, and when he woke up, he started to feel dizzy. Things were multiplying and spinning before they became singular. It was easy to fall out of the illusion since it was pitch black within the room. It was the middle of the night. Kendall reached over for his phone. Apparently, it rang a bit too early, as it was about two in the ****morning. **

**The unusual thing about this was the lack of lights shining from outside. Even for LA, the lights were always on twenty-four seven. It was hard enough to fall asleep at night with the lights blaring within your room. But it was completely strange that Kendall would find himself in a pitch black room. **

**Well there's your problem, the curtains were drawn over the windows. It must've gotten closed by James. Wait a minute... the rooms didn't have curtains. They had shutters.**

**Kendall stammered to his feet, his blanket tangled with his legs. He stared incredulously at the window, a gentle breeze causing the black curtains to dance ominously. It was starting to scare Kendall now, so he ran over to the window, and attempted to draw the curtains back so he could see the outside. As he tried to pull them back, the hooks above had refused to budge with the movement. No matter how hard Kendall pulled back the curtains, the cloth would just fall back to its original position, causing an utter and complete darkness to fill in his eyes, a void surrounding him.**

**Kendall turned around to retreat back to his bed, but to his surprise, everything in his room was gone, in fact, his entire room was gone too. All that stood in the empty space was Kendall and the curtains.**

**A stronger gust billowed in through the windows, causing the curtains to fling across in wild patterns. The buffering winds caused Kendall to shield his face from the creepy breeze. As he peeked back at the curtains, they started to move against the wind, of their own accord. They finally tore off from the rod hanging above, but instead of falling to the ground, they wrapped around an invisible figure. It turned out that the curtains were more like a cloak. The figure looked very larger in size. The figure was much more threatening for Kendall to begin to think if he knew the phantom that wore the black sheets. **

"**A-Are you...the Ghost of Christmas f-future?" Kendall stuttered, frozen still from the chill of the phantom's aura. It began to nod, then a set of red ovals shone through the face hole, showing that it indeed had a face. It turned much more terrifying.**

"**W-Well, what are you going to show me?" Kendall asked, knowing it had visions of the future to show. It hovered away from the window where it resided, and it lifted its cloak, an indication that it was raising its arm and pointing towards the window. It wanted Kendall to jump. This became much more fearful than when the Ghost of Christmas Past dragged him out the window. Kendall began to fear if he'll be gliding or falling from jumping out of the window, and from his own accord nonetheless.**

"**You want me to jump out? W-Will I die?" Kendall asked worried. The phantom shook his head and Kendall felt entirely relieved. Yet he still had fear for his poltergeist friend. At any rate, he had to do what what right. He stuck his head out of the window and saw below to where the carpark was, a full lot was awaiting him below. The same ominous wind blew on his face, playing with the fringe of his blonde hair. The phantom stood behind him, ready to leave too.**

"**H-Here I go," Kendall whispered to himself to pump himself up with hope. He closed his eyes and leaned forward. As his body took control of his motions, he descended below, knowing that gliding was out of the question. The law of gravitational attraction began to accelerate Kendall's body down to the surface, his body rushing down towards impact. He quickly began ****to freefall, screams breaking out from his throat. But above him, the phantom hovered over Kendall's cowering body, and a pair of claws made from a dark energy emerged from under the phantom that grabbed Kendall within it's talons, and then together, they began to glide through the nightly streets of LA.**

**The two of them flew by quickly in a blur, heading towards the park where the town's large Christmas tree was standing tall and completely lit. The phantom dropped Kendall in the park and onto the bed of snow, before it turned from a frightening bird back to its human like form. As Kendall got up on his feet, he saw a crowd forming around the tree, watching and listening to the carols being sung. **

**Kendall walked among the crowd, and to his surprised, he saw a familiar face. Five familiar faces, actually. He saw his mom, his sister, James, Logan and Carlos. But they weren't the same as before. Katie definitely looked a bit taller and mature, James' hair grew back longer again, and even Logan and Carlos began to grow their hair, earning a shaggier look. That was also accompanied by the presence of stubble just below their chins, looking like mature young men. It was definitely the future alright.**

"**Isn't this year's tree beautiful?" Mrs Knight wondered, earning agreements from her children.**

"**It sure is, but too bad **_**he **_**couldn't be here and watch it with us" Logan mused, the look of disappointment etched on his face. Kendall wondered who he was talking about.**

"**I know guys, but he had to go, for his own sake. We're going to go visit after this," Mrs Knight said. The sense of joy that would have been given out from the bright star of the Christmas tree couldn't cover the sadness that masked over each and every one of their faces.**

"**I guess it's good that he isn't here, he wouldn't like the Christmas tree anyways. It would've reminded him of Christmas, and made things worse," Carlos said with optimism. Everyone nodded and continued to watch the performances before it finished quite soon. Then the crowd started to thin out, and Mrs Knight, Katie and the boys were in the van, moving away from the Palm Woods. Kendall wondered where they were going.**

**The phantom stalked over and pulled Kendall with him, vanishing through thin air as they move from place to place. Soon they found themselves standing outside a hospital.**

"**Los Angeles Rehabilitation Centre," Kendall read the sign outside, "Is this a mental hospital? Why are we at a mental hospital?" Kendall turned to the phantom to ask. It still didn't speak instead, pointed Kendall to go inside the hospital. **

**As Kendall stepped foot within the building, he saw his friends and family at the receptionist desk.**

"**We're here to visit Kendall, Kendall Knight," Mrs Knight requested. The receptionist typed away at the computer.**

"**Ah yes, he may have visitors, but for only half an hour since he is a new resident. Please proceed down that hall, and a doctor shall be with you in a minute," The receptionist instructed, and they all said thanks before moving onwards. Kendall and the phantom walked behind them. **

"**Excuse me, Doctor Miller. We're here to see Kendall," Mrs Knight asked a middle aged looking doctor. Kendall could tell he knew his mother. But how does the doctor know him.**

"**Of course, I'll go get him," Dr Miller told them before disappearing down another corridor. Kendall could see the anxiety scratched on their faces. Wait, those were actual scratches. Logan wore a nasty claw print on his left cheek, the healing little scabs making a scar or sorts. Carlos had a bad shiner on his right eye which was really contrasting to his skin tone, giving it lots of attention which looked like the boy didn't want. Kendall observed his sister for any irregularity, and already worried when she had an odd breathing pattern. And James. **

**James definitely looked like a wreck. There were definite marks along his face, bruises scattered on his body, and had bandages all over him that Kendall didn't want to know about. The longer Kendall stared, the more heartbreaking the sight became. Someone hurt his family, and he didn't want to admit it, but he had a feeling he was involved.**

"**Okay Kendall, your family is here to visit. You have half an hour, so I'll leave you alone." Dr Miller came out from around the corner, bringing with him a tall, older looking blonde in a straight jacket. He had very lifeless hair, bags under his eyes, and ghostly, pale skin. On closer examination, Kendall gasped as he realised it was him. Soon enough, a pounding of multiple questions entered his mind. Why was he in a mental hospital? Why is he a patient of it? Did something happen that caused this wreckage? Kendall thought more and more, thinking that the phantom could read his thoughts but it didn't talk. It never talked.**

"**How you feeling, Kendall?" Logan asked as they sat Kendall down. Soon enough all eyes were on him.**

"**I'm fine," Older Kendall spoke in a cold, deep voice. This man felt nothing alike to Kendall. This man was a stranger.**

"**You getting any better? We already miss you," Carlos worried for his friend. He laid a caring yet cautious hand on Kendall's shoulder, the feeling of concern was present yet blended with a fear for Kendall. **

"**Hmph, well maybe if you didn't send me here in the first place," Kendall coarsely gruffed. The anger of the tone in his voice becoming threatening. Everyone leaned away in fear.**

"**We had to, Kendall. We're sorry we did this, but it was for your own good," Mrs Knight said with a controlling tone, knowing she still had power as his mother.**

"**I know," Kendall admitted, wishing his hands were free so he could rub his face from his stress.**

"**First things first, I want to apologise to each and every one of you for my actions. I feel so bad about it," Kendall said bravely. He turned to each one of them individually. **

"**Katie, I'm so sorry for hurting my baby sister, I would never in a million years lay a hand on you." Kendall leaned towards his little sister, who gave a warm family hug to him, knowing he meant every word.**

"**It's okay Kendall. Honestly, you only winded me, I'll be fine Kendall. But I think its not just me you're going to have to apologise," Katie told him, feeling just satisfied that Kendall is ****sorry. She moved away and was immediately surrounded by Carlos and Logan.**

"**You guys are my friends, and my role as your friend is to help protect you from the hurt and pain. Instead, I ended up hurting you guys, and as much as I couldn't already forgive myself, I feel like I shouldn't be your friend any more," Kendall said, unable to look his two friends in the eyes.**

"**Now now, that's just the straight coat talking. You will always be our friend, no matter what," Logan told Kendall to settle him down from his insanity. **

"**Yeah, Logan's right. As long as you're Kendall Knight, the friend I knew long ago back in the pee wee hockey days, you will still be and forever be my friend," Carlos told him, and proceeded to give him a nice hug. Kendall felt the friendly warmth and smiled a bit. Logan gave Kendall a comforting pat on the back.**

"**Now there's just one more," Kendall said to himself when he pulled away from the embrace. He turned around in James' direction, and could see the hesitation in his expression, similar to the one he has now. Kendall grew from confident to cowardly when trying to confront James. If there was one thing he regretted more from his actions, it was the fact that he hurt James, his best friend, a man who loved him, and even though he couldn't reciprocate the feelings, he cared very deeply for him. To lay even a hand in anger on a loved one, he felt so ashamed. It was this reason he was able to accept his stay here. Kendall went over to James and sat next to him.**

"**Hey," Kendall started the conversation**

"**Hey," James returned but more quietly, wanting to avoid it.**

"**Look, I'm sorry," Kendall got straight to the point.**

"**I know you are," James knew it, right to the sincerity in his voice.**

"**I just want to tell you that it's not your fault James. I was the one who lost it, you were trying to help. And in the chaos of it, you got hurt, and I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to see me again-"**

"**No, Kendall, don't say such things!" James yelled, "I know, and I understand completely why. You have to stop bottling such things Kendall, let it out and maybe this wouldn't have happened." James himself started to break down. Things started to turn sour when a sense of anger shook him. James started to turn insane himself, but instead, got up and ran away from Kendall.**

**The ghost Kendall saw what unfolded before him, and he fully comprehended the situation.**

"**I-I hurt my family...my friends..." Kendall sobbed, as he stared at the mess that will be him. "H-How..? Why..? Please, you have to tell me, I would never do this," Kendall pleaded. He was panicking over something that could happen, and being armed with knowledge like this, he could prevent it. **

**Soon, a couple began to walk their way, one was a nice young lady clinging to the arm of another man, who was a patient so he wore similar attire to Kendall. **

"**I already miss you," The lady told the man, a look of sadness on her face, just like the ones Kendall saw on his friends.**

"**I promise, I will be out soon, and we can live together again, forever. I love you," The man told her, a look of love in his eyes. He seemed perfectly well functioning.**

"**I love you too, Merry Christmas," The woman told him, and everyone saw the scene unfold. Even Kendall.**

_**Merry Christmas...Merry Christmas...Christmas...Christmas..!**_

"**GWAAAHH, CHRISTMAS! IS THIS SUCH A MERRY CHRISTMAS?" Kendall yelled, the word triggering his insanity. His eyes flared up in rage, and his mouth started to drool. He leaped up from his seat and ran after the young couple. Luckily, Logan and Carlos stood between them and helped pull Kendall back from causing any more damage. The woman clung harder to the man and the man tried to settle her nerves. Mrs Knight and Katie went over to apologise, while Carlos and Logan, including a few staff members controlled the raging Kendall, even needing to tranquillise him to a hazy sleep. **

"**Oh man.." The ghost Kendall watched the anger inside him control him and saw the disastrous results. For once in his life, he was actually terrified of himself. The more his heart broke, the more he wanted to cry. But that wasn't the end, the future was limitless.**

**The phantom gained the attention of Kendall and redirected him away from himself. The phantom opened a portal and shoved Kendall inside. He sooner followed and they found themselves travelling throughout the passage of time into another time frame.**

**A new portal opened up where Kendall and the phantom has come out from. Their new scene was somewhat familiar, as if it time has taken its toll. Trees in the park seemed to thin out, only a litter left standing. Snow fell down plentiful, seemingly colder than the standard blizzard. The familiar houses Kendall saw started to deteriorate, and the larger, extravagant houses were a mystery. Kendall knew for sure they ended back in Minnesota.**

"**We're in Minnesota...in the future?" Kendall asked the phantom. It completely ignored him as it moved towards Kendall's home. Kendall ran after it and followed it inside the all too familiar home.**

**Inside, the house wasn't as warm and cosy as it usually was. It was dark and frighteningly cold, as if there was not a single inhabitant. It got Kendall worrying. Did they move? What happened after Big Time Rush disbanded? It was natural that these flood of questions came to a dweller of the past.**

**Kendall scoped around the house, watching colours fade and dust cover every inch of the house. He searched from room to room, upstairs then downstairs. Once he reached the living room, he turned around and realised the house wasn't as empty as he thought it was. **

**There laying on the couch was a worn out, beaten looking man. He looked very lifeless, a blank expression in his eyes. His hair was also worn out, looking smoky and thinning. His skin was very ivory white and starting to get age marks. He looked really skinny, the lack of a diet leaving nothing but bone.**

**It was a very scary sight to see, and he didn't want to admit it, but Kendall was afraid that the ****death stricken man was him. Because he knew it is. In his hand, there was a cell phone, being clutched lazily with the minimal energy the future Kendall had. Kendall could tear up at the sight of himself.**

**The future Kendall used all the leftover energy he had to bring up the cellphone to his ear. He pressed the re-dial on the phone, and awaited for an answer to the other side. It began to ring.**

_**Ring Once.**_

_**Ring Twice.**_

_**Ring multiple times.**_

_**'Hey, you're reached James Diamond. I'm not available at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you soon,'**_

_**BEEP!**_

"**J-James," Kendall spoke with such weakness in his voice, "I-It's Kendall. I... I'm ready to talk about it. I want to tell you James... I want you...I want... I wa.." Kendall faltered through his message before he lolled his head back and the phone slipped from his ear and fell to the ground, shutting the phone off and stopping the message.**

**It scarily became silent. As hushed as the dead. If there was anything more frightening to see...**

"**N-No...No! Ghost, this can't be possible. I-I can't have d-died at this age, its still young, I've got so much to live for, what happened to me?" Kendall rambled on in disbelief. He was definitely losing his mind from the corruption in his life. He never knew the severity of his problems to bring himself to the brink of death. This definitely taught Kendall a lesson on his personal problems. He shouldn't let it come between him and his friends, his family...his James. Wait, his James. Did he really want James, after all this time? And even at his times end, he didn't have James with him. Now that started to upset him even more.**

**Kendall started to awaken to realise the value of his friend. Watching this future scene, he started to feel helpless as he could see everything unravel before him. He watched with hopelessness for the ticking seconds he lived without James.**

**But wait, this wasn't really 'him'. This is the future Kendall's world, and he was the present Kendall. Maybe it was not too late to change the future for the better, and to live a longer, more happier life. And if he wished hard enough for it, a future with James. That is, if he could make it in time to reconcile with him. **

**Kendall was ready to go back, but the phantom wanted to show him one more thing. It waved its arm to open another portal and was already leaping into it. Kendall was hesitant to follow, not wanting to watch any more but went in anyways. He couldn't be stuck in the future, and the phantom was his only way home.**

**Moving through space and time, Kendall walked into a situation that definitely scared him beyond anything else. They found themselves at a graveyard, a dark grey atmosphere slamming down hard on Kendall's sense of depression. He could already predict what was going to happen, and was immediately afraid to watch it.**

**His attention was captured to a lone tombstone laying behind the rotting decays of an old tree. It was awaiting atop of a hill where the rest of the graves laid around in the meadow below. An ominous wind blew by, shaking the limbs of the tree in a haunting motion. The grave would scare anybody, except maybe the phantom. **

**Soon, a car began to pull up and two people came out. One was a young woman with long flowing brown hair, the other had very short, spiky black hair. He was somewhat muscle, and had a lip piercing. The woman wore a long black dress carrying a single rose. Together, they walked hand in hand to the tombstone at the top of the hill. The woman laid the rose by the foot of the tomb.**

"**Kendall, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed help. I know family isn't forever, but I would have done everything in my power to make you well again. We were so close, big brother. I'm so sorry I couldn't introduce you to Matthew, he's my fiance. And soon, he would've been your brother-in-law. I would've expected you to pull out the older and threatening brother card if I brought him to you and you would've scared him away-"**

"**You're darn right I would've!" Kendall yelled from beyond the physical world, realising the girl was Katie, his all grown up baby sister.**

"**But I knew you would've loved him. Even he's sad he didn't get to meet his brother." Katie finished speaking to her brother before falling into the arms of her betrothed. Her cries began to pour out. Matt was calming her down as best he could. Even he had his condolences to say to Kendall.**

"**I'm so sorry, big bro. But I know that if I could meet you face to face, I would tell you that I would give Katie the whole world to make her happy, and I will never make her upset. If I did, I'd know I'd have you coming after me," Matt told Kendall, hoping he could hear his words. **

"**Ready to go?" Matt asked Katie after spending some much needed time mourning. She had calmed down significantly, not in her character to cry in endless amounts. She nodded as she still wiped away stray tears. The couple left quietly and silently, not discussing anything until they began to take off.**

"**That's me, isn't it. This grim grave belongs to me, right?" Kendall said as he kneeled below his grave.**

"**..Yes, it is. An unfortunate end," A dark, sinister voice rang through Kendall's head. He turned around to find himself face to face with the phantom. Kendall was shivering from the cold tone in its voice.**

"**You...y-you can talk?" Kendall asked surprised.**

"**It truly is tragic, is it not?" It continued to talk. It's voice cleared up and it started to sound familiar. It no longer drifted above the ground and started to walk on its feet. Tangible arms appeared from its sleeves, and the dark red eyes faded away. Then, it pulled back its hood.**

"**But I guess a dog's end truly affects all," The Ghost revealed its figure. It took on the shape of Gustavo, wearing a black cap and black hip-hop sweats. A gold chain hung around his neck, and an hourglass hung on it. **

"**Gustavo...How? W-why?" Kendall started to ask, piling questions that were unanswered since now the ghost could talk to him.**

"**You know why Kendall. It's because you hung onto your so called 'Christmas Curse' and things turned out worse and worse every year. Eventually, you found your ultimate liberation from the pain. And now you see your results. Are you happy hanging onto this?" Gustavo talked in a dark tone.**

"**No, I don't. I don't want to see this happening to me. I will change, please just send me back," Kendall begged and pleaded to be sent back, so he could change his own future.**

"**I will, once you see this," Gustavo pointed out to find another car pulling up to the cemetery. This time, a whole family came to visit. A man and his wife, including his teen son and child daughter came out, all decked in black. The man had short and tamed hair yet was still shaggy, wore a black suit carrying a bouquet of roses. The woman handled her children as they distanced themselves from the man. The closer the man got to the tomb, the more familiar he was to Kendall.**

**It was the future James.**

**He kneeled down before the deceased Kendall, and began to speak the unspoken words.**

"**I'm ready to listen, Kendall. I'm so sorry I'm very late. I'm sorry I ran away from you, but you know I'll always be there, even in the future. And I'm here now. I'll always be," James told Kendall before setting the bouquet down by the single rose, "I'm also sorry I couldn't be in your life after I ran away, and I regret not having you in mine. But y'know, I'll still be reminded of you, I want to introduce you to someone." James called for his son.**

"**This is Kendall. I named him after you as a reminder for myself. And I love him just as much as I loved you, isn't that right son?"**

"**Right, dad." The young Kendall agreed, "It's nice to meet you, Uncle Kendall." The two of them stayed silent for a minute, in honour of Kendall's peace.**

"**Okay, we should go. Help your old man up, Kendall," James told his son who pulled his father up and they began to walk away. James turned his head around and whispered, "I'll always love you, Kendall," James told his friend, and his son hugged him close.**

"**He named his son after me?" Kendall asked incredulously, surprised at the immense love that his friend had for him. And now he knew his own answer: He loved him too. He had to get back to tell him that. He was ready to let go of his pain and move on into pleasure. **

"**Touching, isn't it? Too bad you couldn't be involved as he had hoped you'd be." Gustavo chuckled evilly at the unfortunate event.**

"**No, it's not too late, I will get involved, just send me back. I will change the future, just please, let me see James again," Kendall pleaded to Gustavo, even falling to his knees and begged.**

"**It is too late, your fate ends here below the dirt," Gustavo grinned wickedly and used his evil claw to send Kendall away to the grave. The ground began to crumble below them, and Gustavo had hovered above the Earth. Kendall started to lose footing and fell into the dug out ****grave where his future self laid. He didn't want things to end this way.**

"**No, save me please," Kendall had caught onto a sticking out root of the old tree and tried to pull himself out from the dirt. Gustavo had just stayed in the one spot, chucking maniacally and evilly. **

"**Mwahaha, to the grave with you," Gustavo barked out, summoning flames under Kendall which burned and flickered with much violence. Kendall feared more for his own death now. **

"**No, Oh please spirit, send me back," Kendall felt the muscles in his arms begin to weaken and his grip turn slippery from sweat.**

"**Now fall," Gustavo said in a finality. A claw made of flames arose from the raging fire and clutched onto Kendall's neck, dragging his down. As much as Kendall resisted, he couldn't fight it much and succumbed to it in his moment of weakness. His arms uncurled around the root and he fell back into the pool of fire. As the hold on his neck started to cut off his air, he soon blacked out just before he got to yell his final words.**

"**Jaaa-"**


	5. Postface

_A Kames-mas Carol_

"-ames!" Kendall woke from a feverish nightmare, cold sweats forming on his head. He wiped his brow before realising he has returned to reality. He checked his phone which was off, the bed next to him which was empty, and out the window which was shut with blinds, not curtains. Yes, he finally made it back home. His smile was going crazy at the insane dreams he had. But in that adventure, he learned a lot of himself. And now he knew his next course of action. Leaping off the bed, he ran out of his room to perform a Christmas miracle.

"Hey, Big brother. Do you like my decorations? Huh?" Katie bounced around in excitement, anticipating the reaction of her older brother.

"Of course I do," Kendall told her and picked her up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Merry Christmas baby sister,"

"Oh, look who's up. You must be starving after all the napping you must've done," Mrs Knight said as she laid eyes on her now cheerful looking son, "I'll fix you up a plate,"

"Thanks mom, but maybe later. First of all, have any of you guys seen James?" Kendall asked, with a tone of panic in his voice. Everyone just looked at one another before shaking their heads.

"Sorry, honey. He hasn't come back to the apartment yet." Mrs Knight informed him.

"Okay, well I have to go find him," Kendall was about to run out of the apartment.

"Wait, there he is," Carlos called from the window, "He's there by the pool." Kendall ran across the apartment to look outside the window. He was definitely there, he couldn't mistake the brown bushy hair and lanky form that was his best friend. Before Kendall dashed down to the pool, he reached into the lone box of leftover decorations and fished out a piece of mistletoe. As he reached the door frame of the apartment, he fixed the mistletoe above him, and he put on his mischievous plan face as he looked at his two friends.

"Hey Carlos, Logan, could you come here for a minute?" The two boys dropped their things and went to tend to Kendall. Just so he wouldn't get caught along as well, he took a step back from the door and made sure his two friends stood directly below the mistletoe.

"You guys owe me one," Kendall yelled before running away. Carlos and Logan watched with confusion before Carlos noticed what hung above him.

"H-Hey, Logan. Look at that," Carlos pointed and blushed slightly. Logan noticed and chuckled at the blushing boy. He pulled Carlos' face right next to his and gave a kiss to his cheek which flared up the rosy cheeks, turning Carlos' head into a bright tomato. They grinned childishly at each other before tending back to their last gifts in need to be wrapped.

Kendall hopped down steps two at a time before landing solidly on his feet in the lobby. He turned to see James sitting on one of the lounge chairs by the pool. He could see the sad expression on his face, and immediately felt bad about his attitude towards James upon realising he loved him. It must've taken him heaps of courage to be able to pour his heart out, and Kendall is starting to feel the same now. Now he could feel for James with sympathy. But this was no time to be cowardly, he did not just get visited by three ghosts to back away from this now. He was ready to tell him.

"James," Kendall called as he ran out to meet James. He sat in the opposite lounge chair and faced him. James kept his head down and didn't look him in the eyes.

"James...look, I'm sorry about what I did, and I know it must've cost a lot to do what you did. And, I know that you know about me and you're trying to look out for me, and I appreciate that." James took in every word and started to listen intently to what Kendall had to say.

"I guess, I guess I'm ready to give up on it, I mean those things are in the past, and I should learn to let go. And now that I have, I've finally opened my eyes to the truth and I've come here to tell you that." Kendall told James who started to close in the gap between them. Kendall finished it as he took a hold of James' chin and pulled them close, their eyes making contact.

"I, I love you too, James," Kendall said with sincerity and honesty and James could see that. The warm tears pricked the corners of James' eyes and his smile broke his face to be filled with joy.

"R-Really? You mean that," James asked just to make sure that he meant what he said.

"Really. I do love you, here's to prove it," Kendall whispered gracefully, then completely closed the gap to press lip to lip on James. Upon contact, the Christmas spirit smiled down on the lucky couple, and used a handful of miracles to make it snow. As the little flakes fell down onto their hair, getting lost in the locks, so did the two boys getting lost in their lips, and their affections. Soon they lacked air and started to feel the chills of the snow on their skin, and pulled apart from their kiss. They both wore confident smiles as the white Christmas start to build around them.

"Merry Christmas, James."

"Merry Christmas, Kendall."

**Okay, I know I'm a bit late, but I hope the holiday season hasn't been lost in you guys as you dug into this ol' time classic. Anyways, I'm sorry its not really quality, I started to lose inspiration along the way but at least I finished this and it can clear up some story ideas from my head.**

Anyways, good, bad, thoughts? Hope you all had a very well Christmas and got what you wanted...unless you've been bad of course =P

Still (late) Merry Christmas and A (early) Happy New Year


End file.
